Die For You
by MailJeevasVGFTW
Summary: Mello leaves Wammy's house and everyone expects Matt to be torn apart...and Matt is torn apart.  But not in the way everyone expected...Mello never saw this coming
1. M and M?

**Hey all you guys! What's going on? Just me coming out with a NEW STORY! *Victory dance***

**Now I got this idea by watching **_**Higurashi: When They Cry**_

**Just got into it, and it's awesome so far :D So I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Warning: Violence (I guess) so if you don't like to see violence or mentions of violence, please don't read… thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note**

: Normal POV:

Mello was sitting alone in his apartment, watching the news. He was slowly munching on a chocolate bar, thoughts flooding his mind.

_I wonder what Matt's been doing since I left. Probably forgot all about me._

The blond sighed and put his chocolate on the table. He looked up to the TV screen that he was neglecting.

"There has been a string of murders in the Los Angeles area. All the bodies that were found have been brutally mutilated. Police still haven't found the murderer. The only clue they were able to find was some fake fur. Like the type you put on clothing. The investigation is still going strong."

Mello's eyes widened.

"Fake fur? Like the kind you put on clothing?"

_Matt had his eye on this fake faux fur vest back at Wammy's. He said when he finally left that he would buy it first thing…_

Mello shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He drew his knees up to his chest.

_Just forget about Matt. He probably hates you for leaving, so why think about him?_

Suddenly there was a knock on Mello's door. The blond jumped at the noise. The knock became louder and more demanding.

"It's probably those idiots from work. Don't they know not to disturb me?"

The knock came again and Mello gave an annoyed sigh. He stood up off the couch and began to approach the door.

But when he took a couple steps, he witnessed a knife drive itself through the old, wooden door. He jumped back in surprise. The knife cut away at the door until a small hole was made. Mello ran to the drawer and fumbled around for his gun. When he found it, he cocked it and aimed it at the door.

He saw a sleeve-covered arm slide through the hole and grab onto the doorknob, turning it and throwing the door open.

Mello was shaking in fear and his gun was slowly sliding out of his hands.

The door was threw open and the cold air from outside quickly overtook the apartment, making Mello shiver. His eyes were wide and waiting.

He heard the sound of boots entering the apartment, so he readied his gun for the intruder.

But he dropped it as soon as he saw the figure.

A red-headed teen with goggles and a vest, covered in blood. The teen walked into the apartment and stood staring at the terrified blond.

"No..No…" Mello whispered under his breath as he stared.

The red-head simply gave a sly smile and said one thing.

"Melloo~" he sing-songed.

And Mello's scream could be heard through ever hall of the building.

**HELL YEAH! LOLZ**

**So I hope you enjoyed this and I will be updating Love Slave as well!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	2. MXM

**CHAPTAH TWO! HELLZ YEAH!** **Sorry I'm just excited!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Warning! Cursing? I don't know…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Matt…or Mello**

: Mello POV:

Have you ever had someone who you haven't seen in a while show up on your doorstep? It's usually wonderful, because you really missed the person. So you hug and stuff, catch up on lost times…

Not if you're me. If you're me, you're long lost friend busts down the fucking door with the intention of killing you.

I dropped my gun, my fingers already twitching with fear. The moment he walked through that door, the moment he gave me that grin and sing-singed my name, I knew.

Matt was the one who killed all those people in L.A… And I'm next.

I backed up against the TV, with him still smiling like a maniac. He began to take slow steps toward me, twirling the knife in his hands.

"What's the matter, Mello? You look a little pale. Don't you remember me? Little Matty?"

I was shaking, my throat quickly becoming dry. I was still able to sputter a few words.

"M-Matt? Is that y-you?"

By then he was standing in front of me, blood covering his vest, pants, and a few splatters on his face. His smile turned into a sarcastic pout.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me? I mean, it has been 3 years and 5 months."

I gasped. It really has been a long time…

He laughed out loud, and I must say…

That was the scariest laugh I had ever heard in my entire life. I felt my spine tingle with every exhale of air. My breath was ragged and my eyes were wide.

"Matt! What happened to you?"

After that last word, his eyes narrowed and he lunged at me, grabbing my shoulders and throwing me back on the couch. I let out a small cry when I hit the hard leather. He lumbered over to me, pinning my shoulders to the couch and sitting on my thighs.

Fear had already taken over every part of my body, and I had no intention of fighting back. Tears were stinging at the back of my eyes, but I tried not to let them fall. He growled.

"You wanna know what happened? You happened! My life was all fine and dandy until you decided to be a selfish prick and leave! Care to explain why you did that?"

His tone was demanding, but I didn't say anything. He leaned into me and breathed into my ear.

"It would probably be best if you answered. This couch is awfully nice and I wouldn't want it to get ruined."

I swallowed heavy and shivered. I was finally able to get my voice back after a few fearful pants.

"Matt. Please. I don't know what happened or why you're like this but please! Don't kill me!"

He growled again and drew the knife up to my throat. I froze. He leaned back to look at my face. And smiled when he saw how much fear I must've been showing.

"You're really in no position to be giving orders, Mels."

He lightly skimmed the knife across my neck, being sure not to cut the skin. I did not breathe. He then chuckled and cupped my face.

"I still don't have my answer."

By then the tears were falling and sobs were escaping my lips. He gave a sigh of annoyance and dropped my face. I was crying and no other thoughts were going through my mind.

"Wow. It's not every day I get to see the great and powerful Mello cry. I guess that's a point for me. I knew you were really a softie inside. And a coward."

I began to scream.

"Matt! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I didn't want to leave but I had to! Please believe me! Please!"

I reached up to his face and yanked off his goggles. I looked him in the eyes and he made a face of disgust.

"Please, Matt. I'm sorry. I love you."

Once those three words were uttered I saw his eyes widen immensely. He quickly gasped and scrambled off of me. He back away and looked like a child who was just beat fiercely. He started mumbling "no" and he gripped his hair.

He started grunting as if he had a really bad headache and swinging his head back and forth. I sat up on the couch.

"Matt?"

He looked at me with eyes that were stricken with something close to fear. He gripped his head tighter and screamed. He then ran out the door, leaving me to stare at the wooden plank.

I stood up and walked over to the doorway, looking out. I saw a small figure on the street running down the block. I sighed and shut the door. I walked back over to the couch and picked up his goggles. I held them in my hands as if they were a porcelain doll. The tears began to fall once more and I cradled the orange eyewear.

"Matt…what happened to you?"

I cried until I fell asleep.

**Poor Mels! Oh well, that's my fucked up mind at work! What will happen?**

**I don't know, maybe your reviews will give me some inspiration…please?**

**LOLZ hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	3. MXN

**Am I on a roll? Hell yeah I am! 3 updates in a couple days, woo!**

**Okay I'll shut up now :D**

**Warning: Cursing…OH NOES!**

**Enjoy! :D**

: Mello POV:

When I woke up, it was about noon. I was still holding the goggles in my hands. I stood up off the couch and placed the goggles on the table. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. During my shower, I had a lot of things going through my mind.

_Why is Matt like this? What could have gone wrong? He says it's because of me leaving, but I don't understand!_

I finished my shower, realizing that water isn't free, and stepped into my bedroom. I pulled out my usual leather and slipped it on. I had to go to the base today, so I pushed my conflict to the back of my mind and focused on work. I grabbed my gun and coat, slipped on my boots and left.

I put Matt's goggles in my coat pocket. It was late January, so the air was cold and frigid. I shivered and began to walk.

When I got on the street, I noticed a black limousine pull up into the parking lot. It was heading towards me, but I ignored it and continued walking.

_I didn't request a ride, so it can't be for me._

But I was surprised when the car stopped right beside me, and the window rolled down to reveal a small albino child. I gasped.

"Near? What are you doing here?"

I tried to put on my best serious tone, for the reason that I don't like, or rather hate, Near. but he didn't buy it.

"Most conversations usually start with a greeting. I guess I'll start. Hello Mello. How are you today?"

Arrogant bastard. I huffed.

"Just tell me what you want so I can go. I can't look at you all day."

He kept his monotone appearance.

"I really don't think you're in any position to be angry Mello. I know what happened last night."

My eyes widened.

_What? No, he couldn't have known! But…_

"Matt came to your apartment last night, correct?"

_Of course he does._

I looked away.

"Please Mello. I have valuable information that I'm sure you would like to hear. Please, come in."

The car door opened and Near was just sitting there. I sighed.

"Fine, but not for long. I've got crap to do."

"Of course."

I slid into the car and closed the door. Near had a toy robot in his hands.

"So, you know what happened to Matt?"

He shifted the robot in his hands for a couple seconds, and then spoke.

"It was back at Wammy's House. After you left, when you heard about L's demise. As expected by most of the children, as well as myself, Matt was extremely upset. He did not leave the room at all. Not to eat, not to go to class, nothing. That went on for about 2-3 weeks. When he finally did leave the room, everyone was relieved, especially Roger."

I nodded. That would be expected.

"He began to eat. But he still did not interact with the other children. When I tried to approach him, he would ignore me. But something strange began to happen."

I swallowed.

"Wh-what?"

He looked me dead in the eyes.

"Knives started disappearing from the kitchen."

I gasped. "Knives?"

He nodded.

"Yes. At first we thought it was nothing, that they were just being misplaced. But then more started disappearing and everyone became worried. And Matt was still avoiding everybody."

By this point, I was slightly shaking.

"Who took them?" Wow. Smart Mello. He cleared his throat.

"I do remember walking down the hall one day, past Matt's room. And I remember hearing something coming from the inside. I put my ear against the door to hear well. And I heard Matt. It sounded like he was talking, but talking to somebody. He was speaking in a different language. French, I presume."

I nodded.

"Most likely, he is of French decent."

He nodded back.

"Yes, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. But I kept hearing one word that I was familiar with. That word was _mourir. _Which is French for-"

"Die." I interrupted him.

He nodded. "Correct. I do remember a few sentences that he said."

I moved closer.

"What did he say?"

He looked up in thought.

"I remember him saying something like_ la mort viendra a vous dans un proche avenir, Mello." (Death will come to you in the near future, Mello.)_

I began to sweat.

"Matt also began to exhibit violent behavior."

"Violent? Did he attack anybody?"

He shook his head.

"No. Nobody was harmed, but we did soon find out that he was the one who has been taking the knives. And he began to speak in French a lot more in his room."

I swallowed again. My throat was becoming dry.

"I remember walking into his room one time to check on him, make sure he didn't cause harm to himself. And I saw something very interesting, and scary."

My breath hitched. "What? What did you say?"

He looked down. "I saw your bed. It was completely destroyed. The pillows were torn apart and all the feathers were taken out. The bed itself was ripped apart as well. And he had a knife, and continued to rip up your bed, while repeating _mourir."_

My eyes were as wide as they could go. I couldn't believe it.

He continued.

"Also, the desk you used to study was covered in knife marks and your books were destroyed as well."

_He destroyed everything…all of my things._

"Wait! Near, was the entire room destroyed?"

He shook his head.

"No, only your things, your possessions. Everything of his was still clean and neat."

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"And when he noticed me standing there, he turned to me with this smile. It wasn't Matt. He said 'Oops. Looks like I've been a bad boy, Near'. And he laughed. That laugh was quite scary."

I nodded. "I've experienced it."

He nodded at me. "He also made a doll. Of you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "A doll of me?"

He started messing with his robot again.

"Yes. It was actually a very nice doll. It looked exactly like you. Blond hair and everything."

I reached into my pocket and started fiddling with his goggles.

"And when we started the fireplace one night, he walked over to it and threw the doll in the fire."

I gasped once more. "Into the fire?"

"Yes. I was there. He watched the doll burn while saying _mourir. _He just kept repeating it until the doll was nothing but ashes."

I gripped his goggles in my pocket.

"So, that's it…"

He looked out the window.

"A year later he left Wammy's house. And now his main goal is to find you, and kill you."

I was terrified. "Why…"

"You left him all alone. But no one expected him to act up like this. By the way, Mello, did he do anything to you last night?"

I looked back at him. "Well, he attempted to kill me. But stopped once I told him I loved him."

He quickly turned his head back. "Once you said that you loved him, he stopped?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I said 'I love you', and then he gave me this look of pure fear, and he started gripping his hair like a madman, screamed and ran out of the apartment."

He nodded.

"I see. Interesting. Well then, thank you for taking the time to talk to me Mello; I can continue this from here. Have a safe walk, and if you see Matt, give me a call."

I nodded and exited the car. "Bye Near."

I closed the door and saw the limousine drive away.

I started to walk down the street.

_Matt…why?_

**NUH NUH!**

**Okay well if you guys would be kickass and review…I will update to the next chapter, which I will make SCARY!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	4. Inncoence is what?

**Alright! Going 4 chapters strong! Hell yeah! And I will update Love Slave, just give me some time :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matt or Mello**

**Warning: Cursing and rape…you have been warned**

: Mello POV:

As I walked down the street, I kept a good grip on Matt's goggles.

_I'll just go to the base, do my work, leave, go home and lock all the doors and windows. Easy enough._

I must have looked terrible, because everybody I walked past gave me this look of pure fear, as if I would jump them. Well sorry people, when your best friend finds you after three years and his main objective is to kill you, I'd like to see how you look.

I got to the base in about 25 minutes. It was in a pretty desolate part of town, so we could do our thing; get in and out with no problem. Nobody here gave a shit anyway, probably because there's like, 20 people living here.

I saw the apartment building where most of our work took place, I'm in the Mafia by the way, and began to approach. As I got to the door, I had to pass by an alleyway.

Bad move.

As I passed it, I saw a dark figure standing there. I only glanced for a second.

And that glance said everything.

I only had a second to react and scream before the figure grabbed me and pulled me into the alley. It forced me up against the wall with one hand behind my back and the other on the wall.

I was about to heel-kick him in the groin, but stopped when I heard the voice of an angel.

"Hello, my little chocolate bunny."

A demented angel who wants to kill me.

"Oh God, no…"

I could practically feel him smirk.

"Oh God, yes. So, how have you been Mello? I do believe that you have something of mine that I left at your apartment."

He let go of the hand behind my back, but pushed himself into me so I was forced to have both hands against the wall. I grunted. He stuck his hand in my coat pocket and grabbed the goggles. He pulled them out and moved away from me for a moment to put them on.

I took that moment to my advantage and bolted. But that fucker had the reflexes of a cat and grabbed my wrist, causing me to squeal. He threw me back against the wall, but this time at knife-point. I froze.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you. That goes for screaming as well. Because I'm sure your Mafia buddies would like to love a little longer."

_What? How does he know I'm in the Mafia? Shit! He must have hacked his way into the system and found everything! That's how he knows the base is here! SHIT!_

My breath was coming in ragged pants and sweat was rolling down my forehead. He had this sly smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, Mello. Even now as an adult you're still so beautiful."

He moved in closer to my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"And I've never wanted anything more in my entire life."

My eyes flew open and I gasped when I felt something poke my thigh.

_No! Oh God NO!_

I felt him lick my neck and I shivered, trying to keep myself from making noise.

"Please…no." I whispered.

He chuckled and continued to lick.

"Your begging only turns me on ever more."

He them pulled the knife away and flipped me around, pushing me up to the wall and holding my wrists above my head. He grinded himself against me and I clenched my teeth.

I couldn't fight him. I wouldn't fight him. I could only sit there and take it.

He let out a soft moan. He snaked his arm around my waist and started unlacing the ties on my pants.

I gasped and struggled to get out of his grip.

"NO! Matt please!"

He only held my wrists tighter.

"Shut it. The more you cooperate the less painful it will be. Trust me."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

_I'm going to be raped, by my best friend. I just wish for death to take me now._

By then, my pants were pooled around my ankles and my dick was pressed against the cold wall.

_Now I really wish someone lived in this God-forsaken part of town!_

I heard a zipper, and I knew it was all over. The tears started falling.

A few seconds later, I was being split in two, his thrusts hard and fast. I screamed. While the tears were pouring out of my eyes, he was moaning like an animal.

My wrists were in extreme pain and I felt like they were numbing.

"Matt! Please! Stop! It hurts! It hurts!"

My head was ramming against the wall he was thrusting so hard.

My legs began to give out from under me, but I tried to keep myself up.

"Oh Fuck, Mello! You're so tight. I love it. I can't hold on much longer."

I was crying and screaming, but that didn't stop him. I needed him to stop or I would just die.

"Matt! Please! I love you! I love you! AHHH!"

I continued to whisper the three words until a cloth found its way into my mouth, silencing me. Now my screams were muffled and I was thrashing my head back and forth.

But my entire body froze and all the air left my lungs when I felt a warm substance force its way into my body. It was like the earth stood still as Matt came inside of me.

He then pulled out and let my wrists go, allowing me to fall to the floor. I shuddered and twitched, the pain still there, even if he was gone. I heard him zip up his pants and begin to walk way, leaving me there.

"Thanks for getting my goggles back to me, Mels. See ya."

He then left, and I waited until I couldn't hear the footsteps to start sobbing. I pulled the cloth out of my mouth and just let the tears fall.

I cried for about 20 minutes, or more, I don't know, and then crawled over to where my pants were and pulled them on. I managed to stand up, but the pain was unbearable.

I realized that I still had to get to the base, so I stumbled my way into the building. When I got to the room, I stood in front of the door and wiped my eyes, fixed my hair and put on my best serious face. I needed to make it seem like I wasn't just raped.

I walked into the room to the sight of all my men and some random hookers.

Rod looked directly at me. "Mello! There you are! What took you so long?"

I gave my sly smile and began to walk, but it hurt so much, I couldn't help but limp a little. And those bastards noticed.

"Hey, Mello. What's wrong? Why are you limping?"

I turned to him. "I…Uh…Fell down some stairs. I'm fine though. Don't worry. Just do your work."

I walked over to the fridge to get some chocolate.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to sit down?"

I gasped and spun around.

"NO! I don't. Just leave me alone, please."

I grabbed my chocolate and left the room.

**Poor Mello! I'm sorry if I made you all depressed with the rape, hence the reason it's so short, I couldn't bear to continue.**

**But I hope you enjoyed! Review if you're not too pissed or depressed.**

**Next chapter will be MATT POV! GASP!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	5. This isn't you

**Chapter five already? I think I deserve cookies….**

**MATT POV! FINALLY! GOD WHAT HAS THIS BITCH BEEN DOING? I've actually been thinking of what to write for Matt POV XD**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Warning: Umm…cursing…and confusing situations?**

: Matt POV:

I stumbled back to my apartment and slammed the door shut behind me. I sighed loudly.

"So, how did it go? Or better yet, I should ask how your self-esteem is doing."

I growled. You know that old legend about things called Dopple-gangers? A person who looks exactly like you and if you come across yours misfortune and bad luck is showered upon you?

Well, this was extremely similar, only this bastard never left me alone. He just looms around me all fucking day, serving no fucking purpose.

I flopped down on the couch.

"Leave me alone. Don't you have anything better to do?"

He laughed. "Not really, since you control every part of my existence."

I turned to him.

"What do you mean? You've had your own opinion before."

He sighed.

"I'm not going through this again."

I then got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen. I opened my fridge and stared inside of it for a couple of seconds.

"Wow…I need food. I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow."

I shut the fridge and pulled a cup of noodles out of the cabinet. I put it in the microwave and set it for two minutes.

"I love how you're so open about going outside, when you've killed a good amount of people and are still going strong."

I laughed and leaned against the counter.

"Oh please! The police haven't even been in this part of the city! They'll never suspect me, let alone even think of me! And soon I'll have them eating out of the palms of my hands! And I will also have Mello's head in the palms of these hands as well."

He gave me his smug look.

"Okay, keep telling yourself that. We'll see how long it lasts."

I huffed. "Shut up. Hmm…I want bread."

I walked over to where the bread was and took it out. I reached for the knife block, but felt nothing.

"Huh? Hey, where's the bread knife?"

Matt number two, or rather Mail as I like to call him, crossed his arms and smiled.

"In the wall in your room."

I thought for a second. "Okay, what about the smaller one?"

"In the wall in your room."

"Butcher knife?"

"Wall in room."

I swallowed and turned to him.

"How many knives are in the wall in my room?"

He dropped his smile and cocked an eyebrow.

"A lot."

I groaned and walked into my bedroom. And as expected, my walls were riddled with knives. Most of them impaling pictures of Mello. A lot of them were also stuck right above my bed, where I sleep. Not very smart of me. I located the bread knife, which was impaled into a picture of Mello eating chocolate, and began to walk toward it.

But something caught my eye. I stopped and stared.

"Hey Mail, I have a question."

The look-alike popped his head into the room.

"What?"

I put my finger to my chin.

"When did I paint my dresser red?"

I heard him sigh.

"That's not paint."

I felt my eyes widen in realization.

"Oh…"

He gave another awkward sigh.

"Yeah…that's been there for a while."

I simply nodded.

"Okay then."

I then ended the conversation there and walked over to the knife that I needed, and pulled it out of the wall. Mail turned around.

"Good job. Now come on! Your noodles are going to get cold!"

I followed him out of the room and back to the kitchen. I pulled my cup of noodles out of the microwave and cut my bread. But as I was about to sit down, there was a knock on my door. I groaned.

"WOW! Somebody actually came to visit Matt! What a surprise! Maybe its Mello."

I threw him a look. "If it is, I'll castrate him right then and there."

He scoffed. "Sure you will, Matt."

I sighed and opened the door.

To my neighbor. Or rather, my neighbors daughter.

"Hi Matt! How are you?"

I smiled.

"Oh, hi Casey. I'm fine. What's up?"

She blushed.

"Oh…well my mom made too much food and wanted me to bring you some. That is, if you don't mind."

Casey was fourteen years old, and she had a thing for me. And frankly, she was pretty cute.

"Oh wow. Thank you Casey. Your mom is a good woman."

But right then and there, the asshole had to open his mouth.

"Oh you're kidding! Matt! Take it! Please? I'm hungry! And if you take it, she'll bring more! Take it you stupid fucker! She'll love you for it!"

My insanity got a hold of me at that very moment, and I ended up screaming.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU? God you're so annoying!"

It took me a second to realize what I had just done. I looked back at Casey who looked fucking petrified. She shook her head and shoved the food in my hands.

"I'm sorry! Sorry!"

She then ran back to her apartment. I sighed and shut the door. "Damn, they gave me cookies on Christmas, too. Now they're afraid of me."

I glared at Mail.

"You know, for a guy who doesn't exist, you really need to keep your mouth shut."

He huffed.

"You need to get better at ignoring me. And learn to appreciate the things people give you."

I walked over to the table and put the food down.

"I was going to take the food anyway."

He chuckled. "Ah, whatever. I'm hungry!"

I growled. "You don't eat…"

He stopped.

"Oh yeah…"

I sighed loudly.

"I'll save this food for tomorrow, since I have to go shopping and I won't be able to make anything."

He nodded. I put the plate in the fridge and sat down to eat my noodles. As I ate, Mail just watched me. It was kind of creepy.

I finished my noodles and threw the cup in the garbage. I went into the living room and threw myself on the couch. I turned on the TV. I was watching some documentary on Most Famous Murderers, and I chuckled to myself.

When it went to commercial, I noticed that Mail hadn't said a thing. Not one sarcastic comment. I turned around to see him just standing there.

"Mail? What's wrong?"

He had his head bowed, so I couldn't see his eyes. I swallowed.

"Hey, what's wro-"

"You raped him."

He startled me.

"What?"

He became loud.

"You raped him! And don't even try to say you didn't."

I huffed.

"Don't think of it as rape. Think of it as…exercise for my body."

This time he really startled me, because he screamed.

"IT WAS RAPE! You raped him! He was screaming for you to stop! He said he loved you! The boy was practically throwing the words at you like a prayer! And you silenced him, because you know that you love him too! You trust this part of you that leads you nowhere! This isn't you, Matt! All you want is for things to go back to normal! He said he loved you!"

He had this look of pure rage and I was getting angry.

"Shut up! I did what I had to do!"

He growled. "WHAT YOU HAD TO DO? That's your job now? To rape your friends?"

"Shut up!"

"What are you, Matt? Huh? This isn't you!"

"I said shut up!"

"The only reason he didn't fight back is because he still loves you!"

"SHUT UP!"

Then I heard it. His voice echoing in my head.

_I love you, Matt._

I gasped and fell off the couch. No! Not now! I gripped my hair.

_I love you Matt._

Shut up! Go away!

_I love you so much._

I was shaking and I backed up against my TV, still gripping my head.

_I love you._

Stop! That voice!

_I love you._

The…voice of an angel…

_I love you, Matt._

NO! GO THE FUCK AWAY! I don't want to hear it!

_I love you._

Leave me alone!

My breath was ragged and tears were in my eyes.

_I love you Mail, forever and ever._

At that point my insanity reached its limit, and I could only scream at the top of my lungs. After all the air had left me, I fell to the floor and continued crying. Mail wasn't there. He was gone. I cried and cried.

"Fuck…why me?"

**MOTHER FUCKING GASP!**

**Okay, so just to clear things up, in case anybody is confused, Matt number two, or Mail, is basically Matt's conscious, hence the reason he doesn't exist.**

**So I hope you enjoyed and that I didn't fuck this chapter up! Reviews?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	6. Slick Bastard

**Okay. I'm sorry this took a while but I was trying to figure out what to write for this chapter. DX**

**And Love Slave will be updated! I promise! So enjoy this chapter and…yeah…hope it doesn't suck :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matt or Mello**

**Warning: Cursing and violence**

: Mello POV:

I stayed in my house for a couple of days. I didn't want to go back outside. I knew he was there. Waiting for me. I still had the limp from when he…

I got up off the couch and headed for the fridge. I opened it…and frowned.

I was out of chocolate. Damn. I needed my chocolate/ and I certainly wasn't going to go outside to get some. I groaned.

_I could get one of my men to do it…_

No. They wouldn't come all the way out here to get me chocolate. And if they did, they would question me why. Bastards. I sighed.

_Alright, just go to the store, its broad daylight and there are people around. Matt is smart enough to know not to do anything or he would be caught. I'll be fine._

I sighed once more and went to grab my coat. I had some trouble putting it on, seeing as how my body was resisting going outside. I grabbed my gun, just in case, and headed out the door. The store wasn't that far, so I was safe. As I walked down the street, I got weird looks.

Probably because of the massive bruise on my forehead, when I kept ramming my head against the wall during…

No! Just leave it, Mello, it's over. Just go to the store and go home. I saw the small store come into sight and I smiled.

It was windy out, so some of my hair found its way into my face. I took my hand out of my pocket to push it away, but when I did, I felt a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. I went to go touch, but then something pricked my finger. I yelped and saw that my finger was bleeding.

I then looked down to see that a knife had impaled itself through my body. My eyes widened and I felt myself begin to fall.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…"

Everything began to go black. I heard a couple of gasps and for someone to call 911. I also heard a laugh and a "finally" before I hit the ground and lost consciousness.

I woke up in the hospital with Rod sitting next to me.

"Hey, what the hell happened?"

I huffed.

"Gee, that's really nice to say after I just got stabbed. No 'how ya feeling?' or anything?"

He laughed. "God Mello, you're such a bastard."

I smiled back. "That's what I'm here for."

I tried to sit up, but the pain was so immense that I immediately fell back down.

"You shouldn't move. The knife skimmed one of your organs, so you need to stay still for it to heal."

I groaned. "How long am I supposed to stay here?"

"About a week or so."

I threw him a look. "Well I'm staying for two more days."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You really don't like hospitals do you?"

"Not that. I've just got crap to do."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure you do. But fine, two days it is. Do you need anything?"

I coughed and heard my stomach growl. "Yeah. Chocolate would be nice. Haven't had any in a couple days."

He nodded. "Sure thing. Be right back."

He then stood up and left the room. I sighed loudly and got comfortable.

_It had to be Matt. But what I want to know is how the hell he managed to do that in broad daylight. Bastard is slick._

I ran my fingers over the bandages that covered my torso. They were slightly stained red, so I'm guessing they had to be changed soon. I pulled the blanket over me and sighed once more.

Just then, Rod came back with a couple of chocolate bars in hand. I smiled. He handed them to me.

"Thanks."

He nodded and sat back down. I unwrapped one bar and bit off a corner. I immediately relaxed and let the sweet taste of chocolate linger on my tongue.

"So, do you have any idea why this happened? Is anybody after you?"

I almost choked on my chocolate, but I managed not to.

_Shit! I should have seen this coming! Okay, just play it cool._

I shook my head. "No, I don't know anyone who would want to kill me."

I couldn't tell him it was Matt. I was almost certain that they would hunt him down and kill him. I couldn't let that happen.

Matt may be a slick bastard who raped and stabbed me, but he's still my best friend. Curse my emotions and love for him.

Rod nodded and stood up again. "Okay then. I'm going. See you tomorrow."

I nodded and took another bite of my chocolate. He left the room and shut the door. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_I really hope they don't find you, Matt. Keep yourself hidden, you asshole. You can't die._

I felt tears roll down my cheeks and allowed small sobs to pass until I fell back asleep.

**Damn. This was going to be long, but I'm a lazy mofo, so yeah.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**Next chapter will be better, I promise.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews?**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	7. Happy birthday

**Chapter fucking 7! Yes! Now I know you all have one question on your mind:**

**WHEN THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH GOING TO UPDATE LOVE SLAVE?**

**Answer: I'm GETTING THERE! I just want this one to be the same amount of chapters as Love Slave. So yeah…keep it in your pants :P**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matt or Mello**

**Warning: Cursing and violence-ish**

:Mello POV:

As expected, I got out of the hospital in a couple days, and went straight home. I told myself that I was NOT going to go outside unless I was ready to die. So I was sitting on my couch, shirtless due to the bandages still on me, and wrapped in a blanket.

I was watching TV, but I was thinking about something else.

_How the hell am I going to stand up to Matt? I can't just keep hiding from the bastard._

Suddenly a new repot caught my eye. Well, not the report itself, but what the reporter said.

"So on this day, February 1st, everyone will be participating." That date….

Oh fuck.

I immediately tensed up and wrapped the blanket around me tighter. I looked around to make sure that all the doors and windows were locked. They were. Good. I sighed and turned back to the television.

_Would he really kill me? On his birthday? _

Of course he would. It would be like his present. I flipped through the TV channels until I came to this talk show in German. I settled for it.

I didn't pay attention to the time, I was really focused on the show, and some crazy shit was going on. But when I did, I saw it was late.

I sighed and switched off the TV. I got to live another day. Hooray.

_Maybe he did let me off, since it's his birthday._

I didn't get up off the couch, only closed my eyes. And then the worst thing possible happened.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…"

My eyes flew open and my body froze. I heard his footsteps getting closer as he sung. A single drop of sweat rolled down my face.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear MATTY!"

I yelped and jumped off the couch as he brought the knife down and pierced my couch. I spun around to see him smiling. He pulled the knife out of the couch and began twirling it in his fingers.

"Oh damn. Why did you move, Mello? That would have been a perfect spilt right down the middle."

I began to shake.

"Matt…"

He jumped over the couch and walked towards me. I backed up.

"Yes, my lovely little chocolate angel?"

I made sure to keep my breathing in check.

"How did you get in?"

He let his face get mere inches from mine and whispered.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. That is, if your still alive to find out."

I was able to move out of the way as he jabbed the knife forward. He swung it over my head, but I ducked. I ran towards the kitchen and he laughed.

"Still got the old reflexes, ay Mels? I like it, I like it!"

He then ran after me. I got to the kitchen and opened the first draw, fumbling around inside of it. As soon as he walked into the kitchen I pulled the gun out and cocked it, aiming it at him. His smile fell.

"What? You're going to shoot me?"

I kept my hands steady, but I wanted to start crying.

"Don't think I won't! I don't care if you are my best friend, I'll kill you if it means keeping you from hurting anybody else!"

He then gave me a hurt look.

"Mello, you would really kill me? But what about all the good times we had together? Remember back at Wammy's?"

I growled.

"All those good times died when you went crazy! I don't get it! Why the fuck couldn't you just come after me? Why did you have to go crazy? WHY DAMN YOU WHY?"

His eyes then narrowed. "I'm not the one with a gun pointed at my face. Who's crazy?"

I then felt a single tear roll down my cheek. He dropped the knife on the counter.

"Alright then, shoot me. Do it. I have no weapon and I'm giving up to you. So do it. Put a mother fucking bullet through my skull. Go crazy."

I squeezed my eyes shut and let more tears fall. And I pulled the trigger.

To hear only a click.

My eyes shot open and I pulled the trigger again. _Click, click, click._

I looked up to Matt and he had a huge grin on his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out all of the bullets, dropping them to the floor. My eyes continued to widen.

He grabbed the knife and jumped at me. I avoided him and managed to get a hold of his vest, and threw him into the counter. I heard him yelp and growl. I ran down the hallway.

I saw that in the spare room, the window was open.

_So that's the window he used to get in! Well, it's about to be the window I get out!_

In one swift motion, I jumped right through the window into the outside world. I lived on the twelfth floor, so that was one hell of a fall. I only screamed once before I felt myself hit something plastic.

I fell into the garbage dumpster. I rolled out of it and hit the floor. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my torso. I looked up to see Matt standing at the window, glaring down at me.

He muttered something before leaving the window and disappearing back into the apartment. I figured he was coming downstairs to come after me, so I jumped up and ran down the block as fast as I could.

I didn't care if he ruined all of my stuff; I just needed to be away from him. I ran until I found a suitable place to stay.

**OH NO! Poor Mello almost died! **

**Hell, open windows ftw. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I told you all this chapter would be longer ^^**

**Review? Because you all kick ass and you raise my self-esteem when you review! So yeah…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	8. Vandalism

**Okay! Chapter 8! Sorry for the wait, but I had to update Love Slave, as well as get ready for Christmas. (YAY!)**

**Thank you to all my sexy reviewers, you guys rock…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note **

Matt POV:

"Damnit", I muttered as I stared down at the blond who just threw himself out the window. I walked back into the living room to find Mail looking at the pictures Mello had on the table next to the TV.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up at me.

"Nothing. Take a look at this."

He then grabbed the picture and tossed it at me. I caught it and looked at the photo. It was of me and Mello. When we were kids.

I felt something like a sharp pain slash my heart, and I clutched my chest. I looked back up at Mail, who had this shit-eating grin plastered on his face. My eyes widened. Oh, that bastard…

I then grabbed the picture and held it up in the air. Mail raised an eyebrow at me. I then threw the picture onto the ground and watched as the glass frame shattered.

To add, I then stomped on the glass with my combat boot, ruining the picture further. Mail gasped and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're a cold hearted bastard."

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"And you're a blackmailing asshole. Who wins?"

He rolled his eyes and began to walk towards me.

"That didn't mean anything to you?"

I raised an eyebrow, arms still crossed.

"What do you mean?"

He stood in front of me and kicked my leg, causing me to yelp and take my foot off of the crumpled picture. He then knelt down and picked it up, smoothing it out. He threw me a look.

"Are you stupid? Why do you think this was here?"

I gave him a confused look.

"What the fuck kind of question is that? That's like asking why someone owns a house! It's a picture, its supposed to be there!"

I then threw my hands in the air for dramatic effect. He held the picture in front of my face.

"No, you idiot! I'm saying that he has a picture of you and him. Wouldn't any normal person get rid of any pictures of the person who's trying to kill them?"

I snatched the photo out of his hands.

"Maybe so, but Mello isn't normal. Notice how he hasn't raised a finger against me yet? And the gun thing doesn't count."

He sneered.

"Yeah, maybe because he still loves you!"

I threw him a look and held the picture between my pointer and middle fingers.

"Regardless of whether he loves me or not..."

I then ripped the photo in half and dropped the pieces to the ground. Mail gasped loudly. I grinned.

"…I could care less."

Mail growled and stomped his foot on the ground.

"You are so infuriating! Why must you be like this?"

We had a glaring contest for a few moments before he huffed and crossed his arms, turning his back to me.

"Whatever. Let's just go."

I grinned once more.

"What? We're not going now."

He looked back at me.

"What do you mean? Mello's not here."

I could only keep smiling at him.

"He May not be here, but he didn't hesitate to leave us with his stuff…"

Mail's eyes widened and he spun around.

"Are you insane!"

I grinned and began to walk to walk towards the couch.

"Yes, I am."

He growled again and began stomping around like an angry 5 year old.

"If he's not here then why destroy his stuff? It's pointless!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the TV.

"Will you shut up, Mail? Let me do what I want."

I then stared at the TV for a couple of seconds before slamming my foot into the screen, breaking it. I heard Mail squeal behind me, but I ignored him.

I pulled my knife out of my vest pocket and twirled it around in my fingers. I looked at Mail, who was giving me this death glare.

I sure am glad looks don't kill.

I then grinned and brought the knife down to stab the couch. Mail gasped loudly. I repeated the action until the couch was torn apart, Mail screaming and telling me to stop. I only laughed at him.

"Will you shut up? You're so annoying…"

Suddenly his eyes became dark. He bowed his head and became silent. I stared at him for a second before turning away, slightly worried. I decided to brush it off and headed for the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and grabbed every single chocolate bar in there. I grabbed a pot from the cabinet and dropped all of the chocolate into the pot. I turned the stove on and began to melt the chocolate.

I then walked over to the knife block and grabbed it, turning it upside down to allow all of the knives to fall out. I grabbed two and spun them in my hands. I smiled before throwing them, watching as they pierced the delicate wall.

I did the same with the other knives until I had a small loop above the microwave. I laughed. I then opened each drawer until I found the one filled with utensils.

Thank God Mello had an OCD for neatness; all of the silverware was sorted. I grabbed all of the forks. Time to test out my ninja skill.

I then threw all of the forks like shuriken stars, making a perfect line on the wall. I knew video games would pay off.

I was having lots of fun, and I almost forgot about the chocolate on the stove. I walked over to the pot and saw that the chocolate was melted. Good. I turned off the stove and took the pot off.

I stood in the middle of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hope you like your present, Mello."

I then spun around multiple times, all of the chocolate in the pot flying all over, hitting and ruining everything in the kitchen.

After getting dizzy, I stopped to admire my work.

And I was damn well impressed. Everything was covered in chocolate, and it would have taken roughly 2 days to clean. I laughed loudly and smiled.

_Mail needs to see this…_

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. But Mail was still standing there, head bowed and silent. He was also breathing heavily, as if he was frustrated. I felt a small jolt of fear run through my body. I took a step forward.

"Hey, M-Mail. You have to see what I did to the kitchen, it's-"

In a split second, Mail shot his head up and screamed, pulling out a gun and pulling the trigger. I gasped and felt the bullet hit me, stumbling backwards and hitting the ground…

…Before my eyes flew open, and I was still standing in the same spot. My breathing was rapid and my eyes darted around.

Mail was gone.

I put my hand on my chest where I felt the bullet hit, but nothing was there.

_What the fuck was that? A dream or a hallucination?_

I sighed and walked over to the mangled couch, courtesy of me. I looked around once more. No Mail.

_I wonder where he went…_

I then grabbed my forearms and held them close to my body. I started shaking, as if I was cold, but I wasn't.

I've had that since I was a child. Whenever I'm alone, I start shaking until my spine starts to hurt, or until I'm with someone.

When I was at Wammy's, I never really got this, because I was always with Mello…

I shook my head clear before I ended up losing myself. I checked around once more for Mail, and then hurried out the door of the apartment.

I quickly got back to my apartment and hurried into the door. Mail wasn't there either.

I shut the door and sighed. But I noticed something sitting on my couch. I walked over to it.

It was a present.

_What the hell? What's this?_

It had a tag on the top. I picked it up and read:

_Have a happy birthday Matt. Enjoy your present._

_Near_


End file.
